1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video data processing and compression systems, and more particularly to such a system which employs a one- or two-dimensional fast tranformation such as the Haar, Walsh, or Hadamard transformation for data compression. In particular, this invention relates to the extrapolation in the transform domain of higher order transform coefficients, which otherwise are not present in the output of the compression system, from the lower order transform coefficients that are output by the compression system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been developed for reducing the redundancy present in video data so that the data which must be transmitted in order to communicate the video data can be compressed or reduced. Many of these systems operate by means of mathematical transformations. See, for instance, "A Method and Apparatus for Implementing a Processor Based on the Rationalized Haar Transform for the Purpose of Real Time Compression of Video Data", Patent Application Ser. No. 673,799.
Prior patents such as the Discrete Cosine Transform Signal Processor, U.S. Pat No. 3,920,974, have dealt with means for mechanizing a class of transforms for processing video data, usually for the purpose of data compression. U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,716, Method and Arrangement for Extrapolation of Continuous Function, concerned means for extrapolating or predicting future values of a measurable function by operations of the function in the time domain.